


By Moonlight

by spoke



Category: Chrono Cross
Genre: Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	By Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bangles](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bangles).



 

 

The moonlight plays over his fur in subtle patterns, at night. They might be spots. 

It is only at night that she can see them; during the day he insists on wearing that ridiculously stifling suit. It's a wonder he hasn't been made ill by it, working in the tropical warmth of Marbule. Side by side with the demi-humans, helping to rebuild their world even as he watches his own slip further away. Perhaps that is why he keeps the uniform? She cannot say, because he will not say. 

She can only watch over him, and help as best she can. It is ironic, since he is the one with the instinct for helping people. She has watched him repairing a roof, fishing and passing messages. She has laughed with the children when he sputters almost involuntarily at getting his fur wet while he babysits, which would never have happened with the old Lynx. She finds the impositions being passed to her, yet she does not mind as she is sure she would have, before. 

She thinks, tracing the maybe-spots lovingly, that there is no quest too great and no request too small for _her_ Monsieur Lynx. Her Serge. 

It is how she knows he has not changed, non? 

 


End file.
